bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
Big "NO!"
The moment when a character realizes that something awful has happened, or notices that something awful is about to happen, and screams "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" It can also be used when a character is angrily refusing to do something. Screams of "NOOOOOOOOO!" are even in Big Idea's works. List VeggieTales *In The End of Silliness?, Larry screams "NOOOOOOOO!!" as Archibald plays His Cheeseburger. *In Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen, Haman (Mr. Lunt) screams this when being sent to the Island of Perpetual Tickling. *Twice in The Asparagus of LaMancha, first when Don (played by Archibald) wakes up from his first bad dream, and the second time when Poncho (Mr. Lunt) weans him off the salsa he's been eating while he's in jail. *In LarryBoy and the Bad Apple, The Bad Apple gives one when her cobwebs have been dissolved by the Umph! sports drink. *In Boyz in the Sink (Album), Larry yells this when he hears Junior gave his hairbrush to Apallo Gourd. *In The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything, Bernadette gives one when Elliot is swallowed by a dragon and flung into the sea. *In Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue's silly song, The Biscuit of Zazzamarandabo, Archibald yells this when everyone needs to take a potty break. *In Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella's silly song, Sippy Cup, Larry yells this at one point when Jimmy and Mr. Lunt tell him he must need a sippy cup. *In Sweetpea Beauty, Two by the mirror, one when Prince Larry and the seven peas save Sweetpea Beauty (Petunia Rhubarb) from her fall, one when he falls to his death. Prince Larry also utters this when Sweetpea Beauty is falling. Luckily, he and the seven peas save her. *In Twas The Night Before Easter, Howard has one of these when Louis pushes the red button on Gary. *In The Little Drummer Boy, Aaron has one when Baa-Baa is hit by an chariot. *In MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle, the Romans yell this when they get their hair cut. MacBob also yells this in slo-mo when Chog Norrius accidentally trips while carrying the jar of stinky cheese, which causes the jar to get thrown into the air. 3-2-1 Penguins! *In Comedy of Errors, Michelle has this when Jason sings the song Michelle always sings to herself to the Comet Lounge. *In Wise Guys, Jason has two of these, first when he finds out that the batteries are not included with the time machine, and second when he is told that he and his sister are stuck in the future forever. *In Oh, Mercy!, Zidgel, Jason and the Gator King yell this in slo-mo when the Crown Jewel accidentally falls out of it's case and breaks to smitherines. LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures *In The Good, the Bad, and the Eggly, Dark Crow yells this when LarryBoy accidentally plugs back in the Lampy-Laser. VeggieTales In The House *In Larry's Cardboard Thumb, Larry does this in slow-mo after accidentally tripping while carrying Petunia's daisy, which causes the daisy to get thrown into the air. *In Bacon and Ice Cream, Ichabeezer gives off one of these after the snarky-doodel strudel cone that he got gets eaten by a Venus fly trap. Also, at the end of the episode, just when it seems that Ichabeezer finally got his snarky-doodle strudel, the closing iris then knocks the cone right over, which causes Ichabeezer to give off another one of these. *In Junior Gets a Pet, Junior gives off two of these, first when Robert the Buffalorange is rampaging to Pa's store, and the second time when trying to get Mike to not let Ichabeezer catch Robert the Buffalorange. *In Cool as a Cucumber, Jimmy and Jerry both give off one of these in slow-mo when Larry decides to throw away his shades and abandon being cool in favor of helping Junior and Laura. *In It, Larry yells this when he loses a game of tag with Bob. *In Spacetato, Larry gives off another one of these, as his rubber ducky falls down the grate. *In Place Trading, Larry gives off one of those when Ichabeezer tells him he's got no cartoons and no friends. Later, Ichabeezer gives off another one of those when Bob tells him he and Larry have company tonight. *In Ichabeezer's Granddaughter, Bob gives off one of these after Larry makes the decision to pretend to be a grandpa. *In Glued at the Hip, Bob gives off one of these, because Larry did glue their bodies together. Later in the episode, Larry, Ichabeezer and Madame Blueberry yell this in slow-mo when Mr. Lunt throws a stick for Rooney to fetch. *In JimmyBoy, Jimmy gives off one of these after learning that Motato kidnapped Happy Sunshine Bubbles. *In Shrink-abeezer, Jimmy gives off one of these after his cookie gets shrunk too, after he gets shrunken. *In Leader of the Team, Bacon Bill gives off one when the mustache Motato shoots at him gets above his eyes. Category:Running gags